Eduardo (Comic Series)
Eduardo is a character first encountered in Issue 95 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Hilltop Colony. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing yet has been revealed about Eduardo's life before or as the outbreak began. It is possible that he lived in or near Hilltop. Post-Apocalypse Hilltop Colony Eduardo's job is to guard the Hilltop's main gate and alert the colony if danger arises that him and his partner, Kal, can't handle. Eduardo and Kal are seen using spears as their weapons as the colony has run out of bullets. A Larger World Eduardo was first encountered standing guard on the Hilltop Colony wall, having a discussion with another Hilltop survivor, Kal, about Eduardo's girlfriend, Mandy. Kal hears someone on the other side of the wall and tells Eduardo to be quiet. He and Eduardo ready their spears, but are ordered to stand down by Paul Monroe. Something To Fear Eduardo makes another appearance in Issue 101, in which him and Kal are seen killing a zombie with a spearhead. Kal informs him that Earl Sutton, a man who makes weapons for all the guards at Hilltop, had stopped production and that Eduardo would have to retrieve his own. Eduardo then complains and thinks that there might be zombies in the trees, but his speech is stopped short by Rick and others approaching the Hilltop. Kal and him proceed to let Rick and the others in. March To War In Issue 111, Eduardo tries to board the bus to travel to The Kingdom but is stopped by Paul. He tries to volunteer to join Paul's group to fight the Saviors; however, Paul tells him that he is too young to join and instead tasks him to stay and guard the Hilltop. All Out War - Part One Eduardo watches as Maggie Greene punches Gregory and takes over as the leader of the Hilltop. All Out War - Part Two Eduardo is next seen after Rick's group moves to the Hilltop in the aftermath of the Savior attack on the Safe-Zone. While he and Kal are standing watch on the wall, Negan and the Saviors make their presence known, and Negan demands to speak with Rick. Eduardo witnesses Kal's death, and is seen taking cover from the Saviors' line of sight. He tells Negan that he doesn't know who Rick is in response to his demand for Rick to make an appearance. No Turning Back Eduardo makes his first appearance after the timeskip welcoming Andrea, Carl and Lydia to the Hilltop. He asks Andrea if the fair is already over, as he wasn't expecting people to come back already. He tells her the Hilltop is pretty much a ghost town at the moment, and is asked by her to not tell anyone they are there and to warn her if someone comes looking for them, to which he agrees, albeit visibly confused. New World Order Eduardo discovers Dante and Maggie having sex and quickly closes the door. After that, Maggie feels ashamed of herself, thinking of what everyone would think. Rest In Peace Eduardo chats with another guard, commenting that if Dante can get a girl like Maggie it gives him hope for the future, implying that he is no longer dating Mandy. When the other guard spots a figure approaching, he and Eduardo raise their spears. Eduardo apologizes to the guest once he realizes it's Siddiq, and scolds the other guard. He later accompanies Maggie to the Commonwealth and helps steer the herd away from the town. He is among those to join the procession that escorts Rick Grimes' body back to Alexandria. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Eduardo has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Kal Kal and Eduardo are seen standing guard together twice. They discussed their private life together which indicates they might have been close. In Issue 101, Kal seems to be some sort of mentor over Eduardo. Eduardo is upset when he isn't allowed to travel to the Kingdom with Kal. Mandy Eduardo stated that he missed out on the "signals" that she was giving him back in Issue 95. Based off his dialogue in Issue 187 it appears that they have broken up at some unknown time. Andrea Grimes Andrea and Eduardo have only interacted once, but from the one time Eduardo has much respect for Andrea. When Andrea visits the Hilltop Eduardo says it's "an honor" to have her visit. Siddiq TBA Appearances ru:Эдуардо Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Comics Category:Unknown